Mayonaise
by KENzeira
Summary: Kenapa Hijikata ingin bertemu dengan Gintoki? Kenapa Gintoki tiba-tiba menyukai rasa mayonaise? GinHiji. Boys Love. Semi-canon. RnR?


**..::MAYONAISE::..**

**Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi-senpai**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Soft yaoi, typo(s), OOC. Semi-canon. I've warned you.**

**~Gin x Hiji~**

x-x-x-x-x

Gintoki memandang horor ke arah sushi-sushi miliknya yang sudah dianiaya oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Siapa lagi yang—dengan nistanya—menambahkan segunduk mayonaise di atas sushi-nya kalau bukan Hijikata Toushiro?

"Ini makananku, _Bakayaro_! Kau tak perlu repot-repot menambahkannya dengan mayonaisemu yang menjijikkan itu!"

Dengan santainya, Hijikata menghembuskan partikel-partikel beracun itu tanpa berniat menggubris kata-kata pemuda berambut perak di depannya. Ia kembali menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya tanpa peduli dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang terlukis di jidat sang Tennen Pama.

"Seharusnya kau menraktirku parfait, dengan begitu aku yakin kau takkan menambahkannya dengan mayo—"

"Aku akan tetap menambahkannya," potong Hijikata. Gintoki menggeram kesal.

Entah apa maksud dari Kepala Divisi Utama Shinsegumi itu yang tiba-tiba mengajak Gintoki makan malam bersama. Namun, dilihat dari gelagat pemuda penggila mayonaise itu, Gintoki yakin Hijikata pasti hendak meminta bantuan. Pria berambut perak yang selalu terlihat malas menopang tubuhnya sendiri itu menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah satu jam sejak mereka bertemu, tapi Hijikata masih belum membuka mulut demi menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang penting, Oogushi-kun. Aku harus segera pulang. Kagura pasti akan marah-marah padaku karena sukonbu-nya tak kunjung datang," ujar Gintoki, mencoba sesantai mungkin—meski ia sudah tak tahan menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju wajah sok keren di hadapannya.

"Kau harus menghabiskan dulu sushi-mu," jawabnya.

"Cih, aku bukan maniak mayonaise sepertimu. Kau boleh menghabiskan sushi-ku kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah."

Kening Gintoki mengerut. Apa maksudnya ini? Sebenarnya apa tujuan Hijikata mengajaknya bertemu dan makan malam? Lalu, apa gunanya Hijikata menraktir Gintoki kalau dia sendiri yang memakannya? Gintoki mendengus. Ia akan menunggu sampai Raja Mayonaise itu menghabiskan sushi-nya, mungkin saja setelah itu Hijikata akan bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku bertemu?"

Padahal saat itu Hijikata masih menikmati sushi-nya. Ia tak menjawab, melainkan terus menikmati setiap rasa mayonaise yang terdapat pada setiap sushi-nya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang membeli sukonbu untuk Kagura, setidaknya, kau mengizinkanku terlebih dahulu pulang ke Yorozuya untuk memberikan sukonbu pesanan Kagura, kan? Kau tak perlu menarik paksa aku seperti itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan yang takut ditinggalkan kekasihnya." Gintoki mencerocos. Entah pengelihatannya salah atau tidak, ia melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Hijikata.

"Uh… sebenarnya aku hanya…" Entah kenapa Kepala Divisi Utama Shinsegumi itu tergeragap. Terdengar gila kalau ia berkata jujur pada makhluk malas di hadapannya. Hijikata tak mungkin mengaku kalau ia hanya sekedar ingin bertemu dengan Gintoki tanpa ada maksud apapun di baliknya. Hijikata hanya ingin bertemu Gintoki. Oh, demi Tuhan, bahkan Hijikata merasa sudah kehilangan kewarasannya ketika ia membenarkan pemikirannya.

"Naaah~ sekarang kau terlihat seperti perempuan yang malu-malu di depan kekasihnya. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa komandanmu itu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Tidak!" terlalu cepat. Hijikata berkata terlalu cepat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau tangan kanannya tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Gintoki. Mungkin itu hanya instingnya agar pria pemalas itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat, Hijikata melepas genggamannya. Oh, ia salah tingkah sekarang.

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan—"

"Aku ingin kita bertarung lagi! Aku ingin kau serius bertarung denganku! Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Shinsegumi tak bisa diremehkan oleh orang sepertimu!"

Uh? Sepertinya Hijikata terlanjur memasang bendera perang. Gintoki terkesiap, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kekagetannya. Sepasang matanya yang terlihat seperti mata ikan mati itu mengarah pada sepiring sushi yang nyaris habis.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku akan pulang setelah kau menghabiskannya," ujar Gintoki santai. Sama sekali tak ada kepedulian terhadap kalimat yang dilontarkan Hijikata barusan. Bukan tak ada kepedulian, lebih tepatnya, Gintoki mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Hijikata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu? Bahkan sekarang ia tak berani memandang wajah sosok di hadapannya. Pria itu pasti sudah kesal sekarang karena ia sudah membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Hijikata memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Gintoki. Setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya, Gintoki Sakata akan pulang… entah kenapa ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Konyol.

xx-xx-xx

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga saat mereka sudah berada di Jalanan Kabukicho. Terlambat. Gintoki pasti sudah sangat ingin pulang sekarang.

Sepasang mata Gintoki memandang ke arah Hijikata. Cahaya lampu jalanan yang tampak remang-remang membuat ia tidak menyadari kalau di kedua pipi laki-laki itu tercetak jelas rona kemerahan.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau tak perlu mengantarku dengan tampang seperti perempuan yang ketahuan kencing di celana karena gugup bertemu kekasihnya. Intinya, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Uh, berhenti mengibaratkanku seperti perempuan! Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mengatakan itu, _baka_!"

Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangan kanannya refleks terangkat demi menyentuh pipi Hijikata. Tentu saja, Kepala Divisi Utama Shinsegumi itu mundur teratur. Sialnya, ia justru mendapati punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Tak ada yang bisa Hijikata lakukan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu apa yang hendak Gintoki lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin memberi _senpukku_ pria pemalas itu dengan pedang yang tersampir di sabuk kirinya, kan?

Hijikata menahan napas ketika wajah pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Gintoki semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka. Hijikata tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berlendir mendarat di permukaan pipinya. Itu… lidah Gintoki. Si keriting-ikal-perak itu menjilati pipi kanannya. Hijikata pikir, Gintoki akan menciu—menghajarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, jarak mereka kembali berjauhan. Pemuda penggila mayonaise itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia bahkan tak sadar sudah menutup matanya ketika lidah Gintoki bergerilya di pipinya.

"_BAKA_! Apa yang kau—"

"Sudah kubilang, habiskan makananmu. Kau menyisakan mayonaise di pipimu," potong Gintoki santai. Jari telunjuknya mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri, ia mendapati sedikit mayonaise milik Hijikata di sana. "Kurasa, kalau seperti ini aku bisa menghabiskan banyak mayonaise sekalipun aku tidak menyukainya. Setidaknya, aku memiliki alasan untuk menyentuhmu, kan?"

Merahnya tomat dikalahkan oleh wajah Hijikata. Wajah tampan itu benar-benar sudah memerah kini.

"Brengse—"

"Lain kali kau harus menyisakannya di dalam mulutmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gintoki tertawa sambil berlari demi menghindari tendangan dari Hijikata.

Sepertinya Hijikata sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam kepalanya. Kenapa ia ingin terus bertemu Gintoki? _Well_, sampai mati pun, Hijikata takkan mau mengakuinya.

—**FIN—**

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa ff yang awalnya kupikir akan menjadi drabble sederhana justru malah berujung menjadi ficlet. Aku menulisnya dalam waktu 1 jam, dan aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ceritanya akan mencapai lebih dari 900 words ._._

_Gomenasai atas kegajeannya. Sudikah memberi feedback, mina-san? :D_

—**KENz**—

29th of September 2013

8:59 PM


End file.
